


When I See You Again

by avidreader232



Category: Archie Comics
Genre: College, F/M, Friendship, High School, Hugs, Kisses, Reunion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidreader232/pseuds/avidreader232
Summary: An embarrassing incident leads Betty to avoid Reggie for years. But when they meet again after nearly 3 years, will she be able to continue her indifference? Beggie short.





	

Betty stepped out of the cab tentatively trying to not practically drown in the snow around her.

"You want me to wait Miss? Ain't nobody gon come here after this. Too damn cold." The driver grunted.

She shook her head. "No I'll probably be staying here for a few days." She looked at the apartment in front of her before glancing at the driver. "It's my cousin's house." She clarified quickly at the judgemental look the old man seemed to throw her.

"Ain't none of my business Ma'am." With that, he drove off leaving her standing on the sidewalk.

She waddled through the snow into the building welcoming its warmth as she climbed the stairs to the first floor. She knocked sharply on her cousin Jessica's apartment door hopping from foot to foot to try and keep herself warmer. She heard no movement so she rang the doorbell. Twice. She was met with silence once more.

"Oh God Jess." She mumbled under her breath as she pulled out her phone. Quickly dialling her cousin's number, she cursed under her breath when it was announced that the phone was out of coverage area. "Where are you Jess?"

Annoyed, she dialled her mother's number. She picked up after 2 rings.

"Hey sweety. How are you?"

"I'm good mom. Guess where I am."

"I don't know honey."

"Minnesota! I came here to surprise Jess on her birthday. But she doesn't seem to be home. Called to kill some time. God, it's _freezing_ over here!"

She was met with an uncomfortable silence.

"Mom?"

At long last her mother spoke. "Honey, Jessica's in LA for her birthday weekend. She was supposed to go with her friends."

Betty paused before the panic overtook her. "What?! L.A.? Mom I don't even know how I'm gonna get out of here. It's freezing and the cabbie said there wouldn't be any other cab driver willing to come out. Oh no oh no." She began pacing in front of the door.

"Honey, honey. Listen to me. Calm down. We'll try to get someone to pick you up. Maybe Jessica has some friend who didn't accompany her who would be willing to- or wait. Why didn't I think of this before? Betty honey, Reggie's in Minnesota and if I remember correctly, not too far from Jessica's place. I'm sure he'd be willing to-"

"No mom." Betty quickly interrupted her mother.

"But why not? He's a perfect gentleman. I'm sure he'd be willing to do so."

Betty rolled her eyes at her mother's naivete. "No mother I don't want to inconvenience him."

"Nonsense! I'm calling him right now."

"Mom! Mother! Mom!" But it was futile as she was only met with a dull tone. She growled in frustration.

The truth was that she had a reason for not wanting to see him again. She sat down leaning against the wall as she buried her face in her hands at the memory that crept into her mind.

* * *

 

Veronica'd thrown a huge after party in her house following prom and of course everyone had shown up. Including Betty in her off shoulder deep purple dress. She'd been complimented by plenty but had been unable to catch the eye of the man whose attention she held most dear. Archie.

He'd looked oh-so-handsome in a tuxedo even though it seemed a tad too big for him. However his attention had been rapt upon Veronica's short red dress all evening and Betty hoped to change that at the after party. Her hopes had come crashing down however when the first sight she was met with upon entering the house was that of Archie and Veronica cuddled up on a sofa engaged in a furious makeout session. They'd had the decency to break apart once they saw her but that wasn't till several minutes later when her legs were ready to give way under her. She'd chugged the spiked punch down like no other and rushed to the balcony to get some air as the tears continued to stream down her face.

She was shocked when she ran straight into someone as soon as she pushed past the balcony doors. She felt a pair of warm, strong hands steady her before forcing her to look up into the concerned eyes of the owner. Reggie Mantle brushed a stray tendril of hair out of her face before cocking his head and staring at her intently causing her to blush and bury her face into his chest once more. He gently led her to the railing with her being still enveloped in his arms.

"Archie?" Was all he had to whisper before a fresh bout of sobs escaped her lips.

He let out a sigh and gently stroked her back. Betty couldn't help revel in the feeling of his long fingers moving across her back in that comforting manner. Suddenly becoming very aware of their proximity, she quickly pulled away, wiping her eyes and looking away.

"You ok?" He asked simply to which she could only respond by nodding miserably.

"Wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head but paused to turn and look at him. The concern in his eyes made her feel a certain way especially with the kind manner he was speaking to her in.

"No." She managed to mutter giving him a shaky smile. He shrugged and turned to lean on the railing. She did the same.

"Thank God. I'm not good at that sort of thing." This elicited a giggle and smack on the arm from her. "He doesn't deserve you Bets. I don't know what you see in him."

She sighed and leaned forward all the more.

"Hey be careful." She suddenly became aware of a pair of arms around her shoulder. They turned her around so she was facing the owner who pulled her away from the railing, closer to him. As she looked up at the tall lithe figure of Reggie Mantle she found herself realizing just how goddarn beautiful he was. His dark eyes seemed to bore into her and her eyes followed his defined jawline till her eyes settled on his lips. His lips that looked so soft and, she couldn't believe she was thinking this but, inviting. Maybe it was the heartache that made her do it, or maybe it was the punch that was currently making her head spin, but she found herself leaning forward, into him.

She felt a shiver run down her spine at the first brush of her lips against his. She let her hands move into his hair as she gently brushed them against his again. His lips were warm just like the rest of him and she couldn't believe how a mere touch of them could make her feel this way. She felt his hands slip down to her waist in an almost sensual manner and unwittingly a whimper escaped her lips. It was drowned out however as his hands pulled her firmly towards him sealing their lips together this time. Her grip in his hair tightened as his lips moved against hers in a rhythm that she thought she felt in her heart beat. She couldn't believe it could be this perfect. She gasped as he gently nipped at her lower lip and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as she felt herself getting hot and bothered and her hips unconsciously moved against his. He let out a frustrated groan that she secretly felt to this day was the sexiest sound she'd ever heard. And then, all of a sudden he was standing an arm's length away from her, panting, his eyes darker than she'd ever seen them before.

"Reggie." Her voice sounded like a gasp for air.

A frown appeared on his face, he took a few steps away from her and then turned on his heel and stalked out of the balcony. She watched breathlessly and bit her lip as a solitary tear rolled down her eyes.

* * *

 

She was brought out of her reverie when her phone rang. Pulling it out of her pocket, she bit her lip nervously at the unknown number. She answered it but didn't say a word. She was met with silence on the other end until-

"Betty?"

She bit her lip nervously. "Hi Reggie."

"Hey. How you doing? You still at Jessica's place?"

Betty sighed. Her mother had given him quite some detail. "I'm good. Yes I'm here."

"I'm coming to get you. It may take a while cause of all the snow but I should be there in 30 minutes tops."

"Ok." She hung up and rested her head on her knees. She was beginning to shiver from the cold. She felt like she'd get frostbite. She rubbed her hands on her shoulders trying to keep warm. At one point she got up to walk around and when that didn't work either, she curled up in front of the door rocking back and forth uncomfortably.

After what felt like an eternity later as she continued to shift in her position to keep warm she heard a deep baritone that nearly made her jump.

"Bets is that you?"

She suddenly felt enveloped by warm hands and despite herself, hugged him back.

"You're freezing." He whispered near her ear.

"No shit Sherlock."

She shuddered when his chuckle seemed to reverberate through her body. "Get up smart alec. Let's get you in the car."

Using him for support, she hoisted herself up and then moved away from him. He said nothing but simply turned and walked to the car leaving her to follow behind.

The ride back home was silent due to the fact that 5 minutes in she was fast asleep curled up in the warm seat. When she finally did awake she looked out the window groggily letting the memories flood back to her.

It had been awkward after the kiss. Very awkward. She'd avoided him like the plague and she was sure so did he. She was actually happy when she'd bid Riverdale farewell and moved to Wisconsin. Sure she'd miss it. But she needed to get away from Archie and, despite how much she tried to convince herself differently, Reggie. It had been 3 years and she thought she'd done a pretty good job. Until now of course.

She shifted slightly letting her gaze land on the man sitting in the driver seat. He looked straight ahead and she, straight at him. If he'd been handsome in high school, he was absolutely gorgeous now. A stubble lined his jaw adding a rugged look to what had been his boyishly handsome face. He looked like he'd been working out also and looked absolutely... delicious. She mentally chastised herself for thinking such things and sat up to clear her head.

He glanced at her when she did and smiled. "Hey sleepy head. How are you feeling now?"

"Slightly better I guess." She muttered groggily.

"We're almost home." He pointed out a large luxurious looking complex at a distance.

He pulled into the parking area and Betty stared in awe. If the well-lit, well-demarcated parking lot was any indication, an apartment in this complex must've cost a fortune. But then again the Mantle family had never been wanting in that area.

"No bag?" Reggie looked quizzical.

Betty shrugged in embarrassment. "I was only here for the weekend and Jess and I wear the same size. I just have a few things in this." She indicated her handbag.

He nodded and got out of the car, coming to her side and holding her door open much to her embarrassment.

"You don't have to." She managed to mumble but he simply gave her a small smile that made her knees feel weak.

Betty had to bite her lip to stifle the gasp that threatened to escape when she was met with the sight of his apartment. It was a villa in its own right.

She followed him inside and he shrugged his jacket off after closing the door behind them.

"Make yourself comfortable." He pointed to the sofa. She too slipped off her jacket welcoming the warm cozy feel of the apartment. One could barely tell there was practically a blizzard outside.

"You want something to eat or drink?" He called making her suddenly aware of how hungry she was.

"What do you have?"

"Uh- some leftover pizza from yesterday and meatloaf from the day before."

She pulled a face. "You probably shouldn't keep meatloaf for that long."

"I've got a fridge, ain't I? Besides, can't be bothered to cook everyday."

She rolled her eyes. "Pizza sounds good."

"Coming up!"

She heard the microwave and a low humming. She couldn't help giggle. She tried to peek into the kitchen as she heard drawers and shelves being opened. She finally managed to catch a glimpse and covered her mouth to stifle her laughter at the adorable sight. Reginald Mantle, Casanova and heart throb, was humming a tune in his deep baritone while boiling some milk on the stove. He took some cocoa out of a shelf moving to the tune under his breath absent-mindedly. Suddenly he turned and caught her staring at him. His eyes widened before he let a slow grin spread on his face.

"Like what you see?" He did a little shimmie causing Betty to burst out laughing.

He got the pizza out the microwave and served it with the hot cocoa on the table in front of the TV. He sat down with a thump next to Betty on the sofa making her suddenly aware of the warmth that seemed to emanate from his body. It almost made her want to cuddle up next to him but she stopped herself and instead inched a little further. He didn't seem to notice. Instead he picked up a pizza slice and dug in. She followed suit.

He suddenly started chuckling. She looked at him quizzically which seemed to cause him to burst out laughing. "I'm sorry. It's just-" He paused to catch his breath before chuckling once more.

"It's a pretty funny situation that you turn up here and Jessica's partying it up elsewhere." He started laughing once more causing her to slap him on the arm.

"It's not funny." She continued to hit him until he finally turned and caught her arms playfully.

"Trust me, it is." He grinned at her causing her to realize their proximity and her heart to race. She pulled her hands out of his and turned towards the TV.

There was nothing interesting on save for reruns of what looked like shitty shows based on teenage drama. They made a game of mocking each and every annoying dialogue that came out of the whiny teenagers' mouths.

"But mooom, Eric won't give me any of that louuuud." Reggie drawled in a high pitched tone causing Betty to burst out laughing.

"Hey. Yeah there are some fine chicks in here Derek. Pass me the beer while I give them all STDs." Betty imitated a loud obnoxious character on the screen. She saw another one saunter onto the screen. "Yeah man. This looks great. Even though I'm too committment phobic to stick to one." Then turning teasingly to Reggie she said, "Reminds me of a certain someone I knew in high school."

Reggie cocked an eyebrow at her. "I was never committment phobic. I just couldn't be bothered to put in work for a relationship which I knew wasn't gonna go anywhere."

"How did you know if you didn't try."

He shrugged. "I don't know. I thought when I'd see the right girl, I'd know. I was stupid of course, cause the girl who had my heart was right in front of me the whole time and I never noticed when she'd stolen it."

She turned to stare at him while his eyes remained trained on the TV. Suddenly a giggle escaped her lips causing him to turn to her confused.

"Oh so you're mocking me now?"

She burst out laughing. "No I mean that was pretty cheesy. You gotta admit."

A mischievous look appeared in his eyes. "It was, was it? Come here, I'll show you why mocking me isn't a good idea."

Before she knew what was happening, he'd grabbed her leg and pulled her towards him. She squealed as he began to tickle her. She begged him between bouts of laughter to stop but he was relentless.

At last when she stopped she realized she was practically lying under him with his eyes set on hers. The laughter died on her lips when she saw the smouldering look in his eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out.

"You never asked me who the girl was." His voice was low and raspy and sent shivers down her spine.

"I- I assumed you liked Veronica."

"Ronnie was fun I guess. But I never had feelings for her like that. Neither did she. We just agreed to- have fun, I guess. But there's someone else who I haven't stopped thinking about. The reason I haven't been in a serious relationship for 3 years. The girl in that long purple dress that I can't fucking get out of my head."

All rational thought flew out the window at the words that spewed from his oh-so-tempting lips.

"Reggie." She was surprised at how low her voice sounded. She however could only manage a gasp after that as he gently placed a kiss on her collarbone. He continued a trail of feather kisses up her neck until she felt herself squirming underneath him and sounds that she wasn't used to, escaping her lips. She hadn't even realized when her fingers had entangled themselves in his hair.

"I've wanted you so bad Bets." He whispered against her jawline.

Suddenly a thought struck her which caused her to pull him back gently. He looked at her with an expression between nervousness and confusion.

"Then why did you push me away that night?"

He sighed as he sat up making her want to whimper at the loss of warmth. "I tasted the alcohol on you Betty. Plus you were upset about Archie. I couldn't take advantage of you." He paused for a minute before sighing and continuing. "And that's not all. When you kissed me that night. Forget that, just looking at you that night made me realize that I just couldn't lose you. That I was falling for you and- and it scared me ok? I wasn't used to feeling this way about anyone. I was used to being the 'indispensable' one. They needed me. I didn't need anyone. And I just- I was stupid ok? I panicked. But when your mom called and told me you were here I knew I needed to tell you. I couldn't not let you know. Not when I've felt this way for 3 goddamn years."

When he turned to look at her, sitting across from him, he looked away once more. She looked at him in what looked like horror and shock. His fear was confirmed when he felt a hard smack on his arm.

"Ow." He pulled it away and massaged it.

"You- you- how dare you?" She looked furious. "Three years? Really Reggie? You waited three years? And what if I hadn't come down to see Jessica or if she had been here or if-" She smacked his arm again. "After that night I thought you were repulsed by me and I thought you didn't think I was good enou-"

She was interrupted by his hot lips pressed firmly against hers. She whimpered and reflexively wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself onto his lap. He growled in a low tone and she moaned feeling heat rush through her body. She ground her hips against him and felt his hands grab them firmly. She suddenly became very aware of something poking her. Before she could react, he pulled away. The way he looked wanted to make her kiss him all over again. His hair was in disarray thanks to her roaming hands, his lips looked slightly swollen, his eyes were darker than their usual shade and his breathing was ragged.

"Not good enough? Betty do you feel what you do to me?"

She gasped as he shifted under causing her to feel _him_ under her. He took that opportunity to capture her lips again. She kissed him back with fervour benumb with the realization of how much she'd wanted him. He pulled away and looked at her with eyes as dark as she remembered them from that night. He didn't say anything but she could practically read the question in his eyes. She nodded slowly.

"I really want this Reggie. I want you."

That was all she had to say before she was picked up and whisked away to his bedroom.

* * *

 

It was around 10 am when she finally awoke, shifting lazily. The gentle soreness she felt brought back memories of the night before and she couldn't help cover her eyes as a blush and goofy smile crept on her face. She was brought out of her reverie when a hand landed smack on her face. She yelped and sat up. She heard Reggie let out a surprised sound as he sat up as well.

"Did-did you just slap me?" Her eyes widened.

"Fuck Bets. I was sleeping and dreaming about some guy trying to fight me and-"

He was interrupted by her laughter. "Really Reggie? You sleep-slap?"

He groaned in embarrassment as he gently cupped her cheek and let his thumb stroke it gently.

"I'm not sure I'd feel safe in a bed with you if you do." She further teased him.

"Did I hurt you baby?" His eyes were wide as he gently inspected her cheek.

She laughed placing her hand over the one he had on her cheek. "No."

He pulled her head towards him, bending to kiss her. A kiss that was slow, soft and so intimate it sent a shiver down her spine. Her hands slipped into his hair as she felt herself wanting him with a voracious hunger.

He pulled her onto his lap and she was reminded of their lack of clothing.

He suddenly pulled back and looked at her so intently, she looked away and blushed.

"You know, Wisconsin isn't too far away. I could fly there on weekends and maybe if you're not going home for Christmas, we could..." He paused. He looked almost uncertain especially with the way Betty was staring at him wide-eyed.

Finally she managed to find her voice. "You-you want this? You want us?"

He nodded sheepishly. "I've wanted us for a very long time now."

A smile that she was sure looked goofy spread across her face from ear to ear causing a boyish one to appear on his.

"I'm glad. Cause I've wanted us too Reggie Mantle."


End file.
